itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2000
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2000 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Internet Privacy: An Analysis of Technology and Policy Issues (CRS Report RL30784) (Dec. 21, 2000). * Internet Privacy-Protecting Personal Information: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RS20035) (Dec. 20, 2000). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868 STM) (Dec. 12, 2000). * Internet Transactions and the Sales Tax (CRS Report RL30431) (Dec. 12, 2000). * The National Information Infrastructure: The Federal Role (CRS Report IB95051) (Dec. 7, 2000). * Technology Transfer: Use of Federally Funded Research and Development (CRS Report IB85031) (Dec. 5, 2000). * Electronic Commerce: An Introduction (CRS Report RS20426) (Dec. 4, 2000). * Encryption Technology: Congressional Issues (CRS Report IB96039) (Dec. 4, 2000). November * Electronic Government: A Conceptual Overview (CRS Report RL30745 (Nov. 27, 2000). * Internet Tax Legislation: Distinguishing Issues (CRS Report RL30667) (Nov. 24, 2000). * Internet Taxation: Bills in the 106th Congress (CRS Report RL30412) (Nov. 22, 2000). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Nov. 21, 2000). * Telecommunications Discounts for Schools and Libraries: The "E-Rate" Program and Controversies (CRS Report IB98040) (Nov. 14, 2000). October * Internet-Protecting Children from Unsuitable Material and Sexual Predators: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RS20036) (Oct. 27, 2000). * Internet and E-Commerce Statistics: What They mean and Where to Find Them on the Web (CRS Report RL30435) (Oct. 24, 2000). * Point & Click: Internet Search Engines, Subject Guides, and Searching Techniques (CRS Report 97-556) (Oct. 24, 2000). * Internet Access Broadband and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Oct. 23, 2000). * Digital Surveillance: the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act and FBI Internet Monitoring (CRS Report RL30677) (Oct. 12, 2000). * "Junk E-mail": An Overview of Issues and Legislation Concerning Unsolicited Commercial Electronic Mail ("Spam") (CRS Report RS20037) (Oct. 6, 2000). * Electronic Communications Privacy Act of 2000 (H.R. 5018): Summary in Brief (CRS Report RS20693) (Oct. 3, 2000). September * Instant Messaging on the Internet: Interoperability Issues of Competition and Fair Access (CRS Report RS20688) (Sept. 26, 2000). * The National Information Infrastructure: The Federal Role (CRS Report IB95051) (Sept. 25, 2000). * U.S. National Science Foundation: An Overview (CRS Report 95-307spr) (Sept. 20, 2000). * Manipulating Molecules: The National Nanotechnology Initiative (CRS Report RS20589) (Sept. 20, 2000). * Copyright Cases in the Courts: Napster, MP3 Digital Music, and DVD Motion Picture Encryption Technology (CRS Report RL30683) (Sept. 18, 2000). * The "E-Rate" Program and Controversies (CRS Report IB98040) (Sept. 15, 2000). * An Information Technology Labor Shortage? Legislation in the 106th Congress (CRS Report RL30140) (Sept. 15, 2000). * Telephone Excise Tax (CRS Report RS20119) (Sept. 15, 2000). * Internet Tax Legislation: Distinguishing Issues (CRS Report RL30667) (Sept. 1, 2000). August * Government Information Technology Management: Past and Future Issues (The Clinger-Cohen Act) (CRS Report RL30661) (Aug. 30, 2000). * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67 STM) (Aug. 25, 2000). * China's Internet Industry (CRS Report RL30636) (Aug. 14, 2000). * Recent Developments in Copyright Case Law: Napster and MP3 Digital Music (CRS Report RS20610) (Aug. 9, 2000). * Internet Voting: Issues and Legislation (CRS Report RS20639) (Aug. 1, 2000). July * Internet Gambling: A Sketch of Legislative Proposals (CRS Report RS20485) (July 26, 2000). * Encryption Technology: Congressional Issues (CRS Issue Brief IB96039) (July 14, 2000). * Electronic Signatures: Technology Developments and Legislative Issues (CRS Report RS20344) (July 13, 2000). June * Electronic Commerce: An Introduction (CRS Report RS20426) (June 27, 2000). * Information Technology and Elementary and Secondary Education: Current Status and Federal Support (CRS Report 96-178epw) (June 9, 2000). * Patents on Methods of Doing Business (CRS Report RL30572) (June 1, 2000). May * Internet Service and Access Charges (CRS Report RS20579) (May 12, 2000). * State Sales Taxation of Internet Transactions (CRS Report RS20577) (May 10, 2000). * Legislation to Prevent Cybersquatting/Cyberpiracy (CRS Report RS20367) (May 1, 2000). April * Trends in the Financial Services Industry: Online Banking and Payments (CRS Report RS20509) (Apr. 28, 2000). * E-Rate for Schools: Background on the Telecommunications Discounts Through the Universal Service Fund (CRS Report 98-604epw) (Apr. 17, 2000). March * The Copyright Doctrine of Fair Use and the Internet: Caselaw (CRS Report RL30495) (Mar. 30, 2000). * Advanced Vehicle Technologies: Energy, Environment, and Development Issues (CRS Report RL30484) (Mar. 27, 2000). * Prescription Drug Sales Over the Internet (CRS Report RL30456) (Mar. 10, 2000). * Project Echelon: U.S. Electronic Surveillance Efforts (CRS Report RS204444) (Mar. 2, 2000). February * Internet and E-Commerce Statistics: What They Mean and Where to Find Them on the Web (CRS Report RL30435) (Feb. 17, 2000). * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67) (Feb. 16, 2000). * The National Institute of Standards and Technology: An Overview (CRS Report 95-30) (Feb. 11, 2000). * Madrid Protocol Implementation Act: Overview of H.R. 769 (CRS Report 98-423A) (Feb. 8, 2000). January * NONE Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2000